


Dawn

by jukain



Series: pray greet her with a smile [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Slice of Life, white mage wol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukain/pseuds/jukain
Summary: an unimportant moment, in the grand scheme of things, at camp dragonhead. a healer's work is never done.





	Dawn

“Status of the casualties?” Haurchefant asked the entering guard without looking up, busy flipping through the shakily handwritten reports that had accumulated over the last bell or two. He didn't bother to hide a grimace, his lips set in a firm line, at the personal accounts of the disaster that should have been an otherwise standard supply exchange with Revenant's Toll.

The process had verged onto routine by that point, and became one of the more safer tasks to be given to any one of his commanded forces. Unfortunately, it was most likely that exact dangerous lull of safety, false feelings of security, that had caused the heretics to take notice of the operation, and left the Toll missing their agreed allotment and Camp Dragonhead down several good men and women. He was endlessly glad none had been killed in the altercation.

“Actually, that's-- well, the survivors are doing well. Every last one of 'em was stable, last I checked. Meduil herself says they'll all recover fine and counts her blessings that the Warrior of Light showed up when she did, otherwise--”

“Beg your pardon?” Haurchefant deadpanned suddenly, causing the the guard clear across the room to snap his mouth shut. The room became quiet, awkwardly so, and the other occupants pretended to not notice and diligently carried on with their work. Their commander stared at the poor fellow over the papers he managed to keep still in his hands, several unasked questions making themselves clear in the sharpness of his eyes.

“My lord, that's just it, though-- hardly any of us knew she was even here! I only barely saw her with my own eyes, 'n she didn't even so much as give me the time of day, bein' as occupied with the wounded as she was and all.” The explanation placated Haurchefant enough, who released a sigh and flattened the papers down onto his desk, the tension easing out of his frame. There was no other he would entrust such a sensitive task to, though he would have very much liked to have been informed of her presence earlier.

“I see. She is still there?” He asked the guard, who seemed equally as calmed by no longer being ridicule to the harsh gaze of his commander. The hyur nodded shortly.

“Forgive me for being blunt, my lord, but I doubt any of us would be able to so much as _get into_ the infirmary currently, much less question her place there.” Haurchefant appreciated the man's brief struggle for self-restraint in possibly slighting the Warrior in his audience, but even so, the women was a white mage by practice and a skilled chirurgeon by trade. If the elderly Meduil showed zero hesitation in escorting Haurchefant himself out of the building upon his arrival, the Warrior would find it child's play to bodily drag him into the snow by his ear at any attempt.

The two shared a look of mutual, pained understanding during the ensuing pause. _Healers._

 

And it was such that, soothed by the news that the Warrior of Light had taken it upon herself to care for his men (for whatever reason), Haurchefant allowed himself to return to his work with a clearer head. That being said, he quickly became jittery and impatient waiting for the woman to take a break in her machinations, however immensely welcome as they were, solely so he would be able to properly visit her once more. It had been a fair amount of time, two months or so, since he had seen her last, and the generous amounts of letters she would send at seemingly no traceable schedule left him wanting.

Her life was filled to burst with adventure and turmoil described within the formal reports of yet another felled primal, another horrific problem solved, inevitably followed suit by a personal letter from the Warrior herself describing the tedious treks as if they were mere errands. The rumors and stories alike made her out to be some sort of magnificent hero of legend, and while Haurchefant may have secretly agreed, it was with a different perspective that he did so.

Above all else, she was his friend, and a person. Incredible deeds aside, she was still the same woman who choked on her drink laughing in surprise at a goobbue wandering aimlessly into the camp for the second time that afternoon. The same woman who would jab him repeatedly with an elbow or whack him on the arm, his armor be damned, whenever the opportunity for a clever and delightfully suggestive remark sneaked its way into a conversation. Warrior of Light though she may be, she was far more than a singular title could depict. Mayhap Haurchefant was being romantic about it, as he was wont to do, but his convictions on the matter remained firm.

 

Meduil gave Haurchefant a wary look upon his entry, but nodded in approval behind a drink held to her lips, and made a vague gesture towards the stairs. He smiled and bowed his head to her in gratitude, moving to make quick rounds to check on the health of his men, first and foremost. Most were asleep and, as the earlier guard had said, were none worse for wear. Properly bandaged and medicated and dozing off whatever procedure and magic the healers had applied. The sight was a balm on his heart, and Haurchefant allowed himself a relieved exhale.

Then, he turned for the stairs, pulse somewhat quickened in anticipation. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but still managed to be taken aback by the sight of the Warrior slouched forward on a bench, nursing a hot drink, and quite honestly appearing so exhausted that he would have believed her if she had told him she'd just felled a dragon. Again.

Her eyes met his as he approached, and she quirked a tired smile. He beamed at her as usual.

“I see you were well-behaved and didn't try to coerce your way in,” she said lightly while placing her drink behind her, sitting up a little straighter. “Would've tossed you out on your ass if you tried.”

“I figured as much, yes,” Haurchefant responded, taking a seat beside her, “though I must say I was quite surprised to hear that you had all but spontaneously appeared and seized control over the infirmary-- make no mistake, however, that my gratitude for your actions remains deep, and I fail to find the proper words to convey it.” He leaned towards her a little, an invitation, and she slumped against his side in acceptance, propping her head on his shoulder. A sigh.

“Yes, well, it was fortunate I only came to Coerthas today for some fairly mundane work. A request here and there for materials difficult to obtain... the typical adventurer bounties.” As she talked, Haurchefant reached behind the both of them and snatched her drink from the table. He gave it to her wordlessly and she took a quick sip, clearing her throat, before continuing. “I didn't know anything had happened until I got into the camp itself and noticed the chaos. What really got me, however, was the look one of your knights gave me.”

Haurchefant stiffened, mildly alarmed, but the expression on her face did not speak offense. Her eyes were downcast, her jaw working as she searched for the words.

“She looked relieved to see me. Not in any sort of friendly manner, but _relieved_ , as though I was godssent at that very moment by virtue of existing. It did not take much effort on my part to put two and two together, and I asked where the wounded were. And now I am here.” She took a longer drink.

“There was an ambush by heretics on our caravan, during its usual route to Revenant's Toll.” Haurchefant kept his voice soft in a practiced caution. While he declined to share confidential information, even to his closest companions, every leak of information that was only present on paper came with its own risks. The walls had ears. “Twas equal parts blessing and curse that it had been this route to be attacked. The residents of the Toll don't take lightly to attacks on gifted supplies, and my men agreed that the casualties would have been far worse had-- how did one put it-- _shadow-walkers_ , not intervened in such a timely fashion.”

The Warrior smiled once more, and Haurchefant couldn't resist his own at the sight.

“The Doman refugees are honor-bound to repay their debts, and the goods you've sent have allowed them to settle and begin new lives in Eorzea. It's only natural they do what they can to repay the kindness you've shown.”

“And I am grateful to them, truly, as I am to you for taking the time to assist as well. You needn't tire yourself so.” His words were gentle, but she nevertheless shot him a half-hearted glare. His smile didn't falter.

“Though they call me a warrior, I am a healer, first.” She shifted a little into a more comfortable position. “I trained in conjury and became a white mage not to fight, but to heal. It often slips the minds of those who petition me for aid in their wars that I do not seek to be their spearhead. I would rather dedicate my energy where I can use my skills to their utmost efficiency, and this is the sort of place that I could find peace with, were I to decide to make this my life's work.”

Haurchefant glanced at her where she rest pressed to his side, her eyes closed and face relaxed. Such a gentle, selfless woman who only sought to help those who could not do so themselves, and to have the burden upon her that she did caused his heart to ache. What he wouldn't give to provide her with that sort of steadfast, comforting future. To live as she desired without the fate of the nation perpetually nipping at her heels.

“Well, far be it from me to turn you away,” he spoke after a delicate silence, “after everything is said and done. I'd be first in line to offer you a place here, should you wish it. It's hardly a grand adventure, warding off stray goobbues, but I believe you've already won the hearts of every Camp Dragonhead resident, myself naturally included. You'll always be welcome, our hearths ready to receive your presence, for however long that may be.”

She hummed a little, tucking her face down just so that Haurchefant couldn't see her expression.

“I would very much like that.” Her voice was quiet, warm. “Perhaps a little too much.”

His heart suddenly racing and body feeling lighter than he'd ever known, Haurchefant chuckled a pleased sound, and reached to gingerly grasp her hand. At the contact, she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed.


End file.
